Collin the Speedy Boy (film)
''Collin the Speedy Boy ''is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama action-adventure film directed by , , and with , Meghan Ellison, John Requa and Christina Steinberg producing. It is based on the game series of the same name. The film is produced by Annapurna Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures and Lord Miller Productions and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and slated for its December 11, 2020 release date. The film was a critical (becoming the first ever critically-acclaimed video game-based film and becoming WAG's most critically acclaimed film until surprassed by its own sequel) and commerical success, grossing over $750 million, becoming Warner Animation Group's highest-grossing film (until it was surpassed by its own sequel) and one of the highest grossing animated film of 2020. A sequel, titled Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown, is scheduled to be released on May 19, 2023. Plot Summary After a teary eyed destroys their home, Collin and his gang encounters a town home to Fingers and they must protect it. Cast * as Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, a teenage boy gifted with the power of speed and the main protagonist. **TBD voices the younger Collin *Bill Hader as Tommy the Opossum, a opossum who ends up becoming Collin's pal, being one of the tritagonists. *Scarlett Johansson as Teary Eyed Bryte, a three eyed bird who wants to take over FingerTown and the main antagonist. *Sofia Carson as Evelynn Rodridguez, an Argentine-American teenage girl who ends up becoming Collin's girlfriend. *Miranda Cosgrove as Alexis Doll, a teen girl who flirts with Collin. * as Eli, TBD. **Johnson also voices the Mr. Speedpine in his show Collin watched when he was younger. *Bradley Cooper as Fang Suckle, TBD. *Jason Bateman as Trent Wright, TBD and the deutagonist. *Tom Holland as The Wesdragon, TBD. *Dave Boat as Gurkha, a Velociraptor who tried to eat Alexis. * as Sharp, TBD. *Nicolas Cage as VoodooFinger, a tiki witch Finger who aids Collin, and the tritagonist. * as Flappy McFinger, a dove/Finger who wants to be an air-flight racer when he grows up. *Foxworthy, John Mulaney, Tobey Maguire, David Tennant, Brendan Gleeson or Chris Pratt as Handy, a Finger who is a inventor. *TBD as FashionFinger, TBD. *TBD as IceFinger, TBD. *TBD as Carlos, TBD. * *Chris Pine as Mr. Speedpine, a speedy porcupine who is Collin's idol. Productions Animation The animation for the movie is being handled by Reel FX Creative Studios. Writing Music Casting Quotes Collin the Speedy Boy (film)/Quotes Release The movie will release in theaters December 11, 2020. A The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy short film will accompany the film's release. Home media The movie was released on TBD 2021 on DVD and Blu-Ray. Special features included behind the scenes, the theaterical short film The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy short film, 3 Collin the Speedy Boy shorts, bloopers, concept art and deleted scenes of the film. MPAA Rating The movie is rated PG for peril, action, mild rude humor and some thematic elements. Sequels The adaption has spawned 3 sequels: Collin the Speedy Boy: Beyond FingerTown, Collin the Speedy Boy: Into the Abyss and TBA. Reception Response Collin the Speedy Boy received critical acclaim. The score in Rotten Tomatoes is "97%", certified "Fresh". The site's consenus states: "Collin the Speedy Boy retells the origin story of our beloved hero in a creative and fresh way with perfect animation, great voice acting and good writing, and it can show that a video game-based film can be done right.". On Metacritic, it has a score of "89 out of 100", indicating "universal acclaim". On CinemaScore, it has an average audience grade of "A". Box Office Accolades User reviews Soundtrack The film's soundtrack is being composed by . Music Green Day announced that they are making a new song for the film. Variants *Warner Bros. Pictures: TBD *Warner Animation Group: TBD *Village Roadshow Pictures: TBD *Annapurna Pictures: TBD Trivia *This film is set in its own continuity. *This is the first time that Bradley Cooper starred in an animated film. *Until it was surprassed by its own sequel, it was both WAG's critcally acclaimed movie and also their highest-grossing film. Short film Promotions LEGO Theme W.I.P. Theaterical release promotions More promotions soon. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Films based on video games Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:PG Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Comedy Category:Action-Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animation Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:2020 Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Fantasy films Category:Animated films Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Lord Miller Productions